


A Safe Place to Lay

by LAWood



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Filler, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Possible torture, Whump, Whumpish, Zack the farm boy, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWood/pseuds/LAWood
Summary: Fugitives Zack and Cloud find what looks like a safe place to lay low for a while. Unfortunately their refuge is short-lived and Zack must do whatever it takes to save his vulnerable friend and make it back to the girl he loves.Alternate ending to Crisis Core. Features original supporting characters.





	1. Drugs

‘This looks like a good place.’ Zack said, slapping the top of the truck to signal the driver to stop. He looked down at Cloud, not expecting to see much life in him, but still disappointed all the same at the empty look in the young boy’s eyes. ‘Come on, let’s get you somewhere comfortable to sleep.’

He hauled Cloud out of the truck and waved goodbye to the driver as he carried on down the dirt track. The house looked cosy, like it was owned by old people with nothing better to do than tend to the flowers hanging on the windows.

_Those are the kind of people who helped fugitives._

A sharp knock on the door set off a chorus of barking. He jumped back, angled slightly in front of Cloud with his hand on the hilt of his sword just in case. As Zack had expected, a mild old woman answered the door struggling with two fuzzy little dogs squirming excitedly in her arms. ‘Yes?’ she said, hiding timidly behind the door.

Zack’s manners jumped to the forefront, ‘Good evening, ma’am.’ He took his hand off of his sword and stood straight, bowing his head in greeting, ‘Sorry to disturb you like this, but my friend and I are a long way from home and, as you can see, he’s a little worse for wear.’ He gestured to Cloud, slumped over his shoulder. ‘I was wondering if you might have a spare room we could hole up in for the night. I don’t have any money to pay you with, but if there are any odd-jobs or chores you need doing I’m happy to lend a hand free of charge in return for your hospitality. I’m a fair hand at carpentry .’

She narrowed her eyes, hugging the dogs closer to her. ‘I’m not sure I…’ she stopped like she had forgotten what she was going to say.

Zack’s shoulders dropped, ‘Please, ma’am. He’s really sick and I need to find him somewhere to rest for a while or I’m not sure he’s going to last much longer. Just a few hours, that’s all we need. We’ll be gone before the sun comes up.’

Her eyes lingered over Cloud and Zack could tell she was trying to suss out whether he was faking it or not. She returned her attention to him and sighed, ‘Alright, you can stay the night.’

‘Thank you so much.’ Zack felt his face crack into a wide grin.

‘My husband has a few chores in the yard that need doing, but he’s too old to be doing them. If you help him out I might be able to offer you a meal or two.’

‘Of course, I’ll do anything you need.’ Zack agreed without hesitation. Sleep would do Cloud the world of good, but a couple of good meals might just get him back up and running completely.

The old woman’s name was Mirei, Zack discovered, and her husband’s name was Shun. They had a quaint old bungalow hidden in the quiet town with a large plot of land behind it. They didn’t seem to have any animals, but it looked like farming land to Zack.

‘It’s a real nice place you’ve got here.’ He remarked, admiring the dusty old family photos hung perilously on the walls. He towered over both of them and had to duck under the large beams lined along the low ceiling.

‘Spare room’s that way.’ Shun muttered, chewing on what Zack hoped was some sort of gum.

He dutifully guided Cloud into the little bedroom and lay him down on the log bed. He removed the young man’s outerwear and shoes and did what he could to make the stranger’s spare bed feel comfortable. He wasn’t sure if Cloud even knew what was happening, but he felt better knowing he did what he could for his friend.

Mirei lowered herself into the chair beside the bed and pressed the back of her hand against Cloud’s forehead. ‘What’s ailing him?’ She asked, her face lined with age and concern.

Zack swallowed hard, thinking on his feet, and said, ‘Drugs,’ which was possibly the worst thing he could have said. Mirei recoiled and Shun left the room, presumably to fetch his shotgun and chase the two off of his property. ‘No, not like that! I mean…he used to be, but he’s cleaning up. It’s withdrawal!’ he clutched at an answer that wouldn’t make them look like scoundrels.

‘Your cousin Sota had that, didn’t he?’ Shun called from somewhere else in the house.

‘He did.’ Mirei nodded solemnly and laid her hand upon Cloud’s skin once more. The sickly pallor of Cloud’s already fair skin made Zack’s stomach churn, but he fought to keep his emotions hidden, remaining optimistic even if it was only for show. ‘I can help him,’ the old woman sat back in her chair and clasped her hands in her lap, ‘I have all the right stuff.’

‘Thank you.’ Zack bowed low, ‘I really appreciate you and your husband’s kindness Mrs…’

‘Toda.’

‘Mrs Toda.’ He nodded, ‘please let me know what I can do to repay you.’

‘Shun will see you out into the garden, there’re a couple of things we need done out there.’

Zack nodded curtly and headed out into the garden where Mr Toda waited. She called it a garden, it really was more of a farm. There was plenty of space for a vegetable patch, a paddock for grazing animals and a barn for livestock to be housed. Zack kicked the dry earth beneath him and immediately understood the reason the space wasn’t being put to better use. You’d have to have a well of miracles to grow anything here.

Shun had a list prepared, almost as if he was expecting Zack’s arrival. He replaced the broken window in the barn, repaired and painted the fences, rewired the lighting inside the barn and in the bathroom of the house. He fixed the roof, weeded the vegetable patch which consisted mostly of crispy leaves and dried up produce. He constructed them a new cart which they needed when they travel to the nearest down to sell what they’ve grown. When he stood back and looked at his finished work he noticed that it was similar to the one he made for Aerith, and for a moment he was sad. If only he could just get up and leave, he could be in Midgar by this time tomorrow…but he couldn’t leave Cloud.

After he finished painting the barn doors Shun waved him down from the ladder and told him that he had another job for him. He discovered that they did in fact have at least one animal on the property. A tall four legged beast with hoofed feet and a long muscled neck. It was in good health, Zack noted, despite the less than ideal surroundings. Zack had seen these creatures before; he had seen them plough fields and carry heavy loads. He had even seen them ridden for recreational purposes, but never had he been so close to one before.

As Shun led the beast out from the barn Zack noticed that one of his legs was ailing him. He was noticeably limping, ‘He belongs to our son, but he hasn’t got the room for him so we agreed to keep him here.’ Shun said, clapping the beast on the neck, ‘We put him to work on the land. It’s tough to grow anything out here, but with the right tools we can make it work.’ He clapped the beast on the neck, ‘Problem is, he’s got something stuck in his foot and we haven’t got the strength to get it out. He doesn’t like having his feet touched. So the land hasn’t been worked and the farm is looking pretty worse for wear as you can see.’

‘Can your son not get it out?’

Shun shook his head, but offered no verbal reply. Zack took that as an answer and shrugged, willing to take on the task although he was already pretty exhausted.

They tied the beast up to the side of the barn and gave him a bowl of grain to keep him occupied. He chomped loudly, but kept one big brown eye fixed on Zack as he approached with a hoof pick. ‘Okay, boy, you’re gonna be cool, right?’ He spoke to the huge creature, petting it’s neck to get it used to his hand. ‘That’s right, you just eat your food,’ he ran his hand down the muscular leg and gripped the ankle gently. He started to pull, but was met with refusal. ‘Come on, work with me, buddy.’

‘His name is Titus.’ Shun interjected.

‘Is it really?’ Zack groaned, pulling on the creature’s leg.

‘It means pleasing.’

‘Of course it does.’ He pushed against the beast’s shoulder to try and put it off balance, but Titus leaned back harder and knocked Zack sideways.

‘Told you he doesn’t like it.’ Shun sighed.

‘It’s okay, I’ll do it.’ Zack rubbed the dust from his gloves and stretched his back, ready for round 2.

It took several hours for Zack to wear the beast down. Shun got bored and left and Zack was reduced to sitting on the ground and talking to Titus.

‘So that was how our first date went. Pretty cute, huh?’ He looked up and saw Titus’ eyes starting to close. ‘Hey! I’ve been sat here telling you all about the girl that I like and you’re sleeping? What, a little bit of romance not do it for you? Would you prefer a tragedy? How about I tell you what happened to my friend, Angeal? Would that keep you awake to know I lost the best friend I ever had? Because I’ll tell you what, buddy, it keeps me awake almost every night.’ He slumped back against the barn and took in a deep breath, trying not to let himself cry. ‘I think I could have done more…I _know_ I could have, but I’ll never know for sure. I’ll never know if I could’ve stopped it and that kills me. I know I was a burden on him, I didn’t mean to be, but I was. He did the best for me, but I dragged him down because I didn’t know any better. I relied on him, just like Cloud relies on me now and I don’t know if I can take it. I don’t want to let him down, but I’m not ready to be someone’s mentor. Angeal was a natural and there was never a moment that I didn’t believe he was looking out for me. Even towards the end and afterwards, he was still there for me. Protecting me and guiding me. I’ll never be able to live up to him.’ He started to cry and bowed his head low, his chin against his chest.

He sobbed alone by the barn for a little while, feeling the pressure seeping out of him with every tear. He heard a scrape against the grass and looked up. Titus was still stood, looking bored, but his foot was raised up above the ground, awaiting Zack.

 ‘That wasn’t so hard, was it?’ Zack smiled, wiping his face as he pulled himself to his feet and picked up the hoof pick. He picked out a sharp stone and scraped out some excess mud, leaving the hoof clean. He let down Titus’ foot and the beast stamped the ground indignantly, not about to admit gratitude.

Once he had conquered Titus, Shun had a few more jobs for him to do. By the time the sun had set and the stars were out Zack had more or less redesigned and cleaned the entire plot of land. He crashed onto the floor beside Cloud’s bed and fell asleep with his clothes on, not even caring enough to seek a pillow or blanket.

  

* * *

 

 

The next morning Zack awoke smothered in a crusty old blanket. He threw it off immediately, sweltering beneath it. He climbed up to his feet and rushed to Cloud, checking him over. His colour was better and he looked more like he was sleeping now rather than comatose. He nudged him a little, just to test how heavily he was sleeping. Turns out, pretty heavy. He decided to let him lie in for a while and find out if his hard work had earned him a meal, or at least a wash.

He stepped out of the bedroom and glanced around the hallway. There was music playing and the scent of frying meat filled his senses immediately, his mouth salivating. He followed the pleasant sounds and smells and found Shun and Mirei in the kitchen, dancing effortlessly around each other as they whipped up a luxurious breakfast.

‘Good morning.’ He waved politely.

They turned at the same time and grinned widely, ‘Good morning, my boy.’ Shun greeted him and waved for him to come in and sit at their table. ‘What a marvellous job you’ve done out there. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate all your hard work.’

‘Don’t mention it, it was the least we could do to repay you for letting us stay.’

‘Well, if you need to stay longer you’re more than welcome to.’ Mirei said.

‘Really?’

‘Of course!’ Shun barked, his arms open wide. ‘The work you’ve done for us is enough to get things moving again. Titus is all fit to be harnessed up and put to work again and the fields are ready for him. In a few months we’ll have produce again and we can start getting this place back on its feet.’

Zack started to blush, not knowing what he had done would have such an impact on them and their situation.

‘Now,’ Mirei appeared at the table with dishes piled high with food, ‘Enough work talk, it’s time to eat.’

When Zack and Shun were finished eating they headed out to the farm again as Mirei returned to Cloud. Shun said there was rain due that night and so they set to work tilling the vegetable patch and planting various types of seed. The midday sun came around just as they were finishing up and they both returned inside for some lemonade and a well-needed wash.

‘How’s he doing?’ Zack asked as he returned to the bedroom where Cloud rested. Shun had given him a shirt and some pants that just about fit, with the help of a good belt, while his SOLDIER uniform hung outside on the washing line.

Mirei sat back in her chair and clasped her hands together, looking deep in thought. ‘He’s the worst case I’ve ever seen. He’s stronger than yesterday, but there’s very little energy in there.’ She sighed and looked up at Zack, her eyes twinkling.

He felt her eyes linger over him and looked back at her, ‘Everything okay?’

‘You boys are with SOLDIER…aren’t you?’

Zack froze, knowing that the answer was polarizing depending on who heard it. ‘Yes.’ He answered.

‘But…he’s just a boy.’ Zack sighed heavily and ran his hand through his wet hair, unable to debate the morals of the modern military right here right now.

‘Cloud’s strong.’ Zack answered. ‘He’s a brave young man and he’s seen a lot.’

‘But how much does a boy his age need to see?’

‘Sometimes we don’t get to choose what we see. Or what age we are when we see it.’ Zack shrugged. ‘You just gotta roll with the punches and make the best of where you end up.’

Mirei stood up and walked to Zack, place a soft hand on his face. ‘You’re a good man, Zack.’ She said before the light in her eyes started to dull, ‘I wish my son were more like you.’ She left without another word and Zack shuddered uncomfortably.

_How are you supposed to react to that?_


	2. Breathe of Smoke

He checked Cloud over before leaving him to rest and going out into the farm with Shun again. ‘I don’t know how you did it,’ Shun began as they walked towards the barn, ‘but Titus has never been in better shape.’

Zack shrugged, ‘I just got the stone out of his foot, like you asked.’

‘Yes, but he’s different.’ Shun stroked his short white beard, ‘You’ll see what I mean.’

They entered the barn and immediately Zack saw a head pop up. It was Titus and the beast trotted excitedly towards them, his head and tail held high. Titus pushed his nose into Zack’s chest and let out a soft nicker. ‘Well, it’s good to see you too.’ Zack laughed and stroked him on the head.

‘He’s taken quite the shining to you it seems.’

‘Yeah,’ Zack said, not quite sure how to admit that he had shouted and cried at the animal the day before, so deciding to just stay quiet.

‘Well, lets see how much he likes you after you harness him up.’

Titus stood obediently as Zack lifted the heavy collar up and slipped it over the beast’s neck. He pulled it down into place and attached it to the girth clipped around his middle. He didn’t move an inch while Zack placed the bridle over his head, taking the metal bit between his teeth without refusal.

‘If I hadn’t seen it myself I wouldn’t have believed it.’ Shun rubbed his head, lifting his glasses up over his eyebrows.

‘What?’

‘We’ve had him well over 5 years and I have never seen him behave so well for anyone.’

‘I guess I just have the magic touch.’ Zack grinned and leaned against Titus who replied with a snort and a sharp nip on Zack’s shoulder, ‘Ow! Okay, maybe not.’ He scowled at the beast and stepped away, ‘So what do we do now?’

‘Now, it’s my turn.’ Shun climbed up onto the ride-on plough and signalled Titus onward. The two set to work on the fields and Zack was left alone in the farmyard. He tidied up after them and decided to go back into the house to think over their next move.

As nice as Mr and Mrs Toda were, they couldn’t stay with them forever. Eventually they had to get moving and he couldn’t wait to get back to Midgar. How many letters from Aerith had he missed? How many days had she spent making that same wish over and over again? All she wanted was to spend more time with him, and so far he had failed in making that happen. He was determined to return to her and make things right, but he was a little worried. He was sure that she would want to see him again, but something inside him was concerned that maybe she had moved on. It had been a few years and she hadn’t heard from him. Did she think he had moved on? Did she think he was dead? How would she feel if he was? Crazy thoughts started galloping around his mind and he told himself to stay focused on just getting there and then he would see what happens.

He got back into the house to find that his uniform had dried quickly in the hot sun and he changed back into his own clothes, feeling more comfortable.

‘Midgar?’ Mirei frowned when he told her where they were headed. ‘Why would you want to go there?’

‘There are some people we know there.’ He answered, starting to paint the edges of the door frame in the kitchen. Another chore he had been roped into.

‘It’s nothing like it is out here.’ She remarked, ‘You don’t strike me as a city boy.’

‘I’m not, but…’

‘Is there a girl?’

His cheeks flushed pink. ‘She happens to be a girl, yes.’

‘Ah, I see. You’re returning to your beloved then?’

‘We’ve been on one date, I wouldn’t say she’s my…’ he stopped himself, not about to deny his feelings. ‘I care about her a lot and I’ve been away for a long time so I have to go and see her.’

‘Say no more.’ Mirei held up her hands and smiled, ‘I completely understand. You know I didn’t grow up out here. I lived in a small but busy town called Fundata.’

‘Never heard of it.’

‘I’m not surprised. You have to know someone who’s lived there or lived there yourself in order to know Fundata. Despite that, it is a very urban town relying on the most modern technology the world has to offer. It is self-sufficient and keeps to itself.’

‘So how did you end up all the way out here?’

‘I met Shun when he stumbled upon the town. He was traveling, selling his wares to anyone he could find with the plan to return to his farm in the spring to produce more. We met and fell in love instantly. I would follow him anywhere and it just so happens that my job at the time had just been made redundant by the introduction of a new automated machine. It was capable of doing my job five times faster and didn’t have to take lunch breaks so I was replaced and had nothing else to lose. I moved out here with Shun and I’ve never looked back. I love this farm because he loves it.’

‘And this is where you raised your children?’

The fond smile on her face turned to melancholy and she nodded. ‘We had just one child.’

‘Bet it was fun living here as a child. Lots of space to run around?’ Zack tried to prod her into a more cheery topic, but she became more solemn as the moments went on.

‘Yes. Fun.’

_Note to self; mysterious son is a sore topic. DO NOT MENTION AGAIN._

‘So,’ he started, ‘Once I’ve finished with this shall I start on the windows?’

Mirei’s face brightened up once more, ‘Oh, could you?’

‘Of course.’ He grinned back at her.

 

* * *

 

 

That night Zack joined the Todas for dinner. It was a wonderful meal and the three of them laughed and joked all night. It was nice to spend time with people who weren’t in the military. That’s what Zack liked so much about Aerith, he realised. It was fresh air in a cloud of smog. A roof in a rainstorm and he couldn’t get enough. Still, as much as he was enjoying himself, he knew that they would have to leave tomorrow. He would do whatever chores they needed done before they left, feeling guilty that they clearly couldn’t rely on this mysterious son of theirs for whatever reason.

_Is he dead? Is he missing? What could make them become instantly distressed at the mere mention of him?_

He would leave pleasantly, with polite goodbyes and hopefully some food for their travels if the Todas would be so kind to offer. Even if they didn’t, he was grateful for their hospitality and their kindness and would try to visit them again in the future. Maybe he would bring Aerith, if she wanted to come. It would be nice to get away from Midgar with her for a while. Maybe she would like the farm, if there were a few more plants and flowers around. He looked up at the open sky; maybe she wouldn't be so scared of the sky out here.

When he decided to call it a night, he did so first by helping Shun and Mirei tidy up the table and wash the dishes. Then he returned to Cloud to check on him. He was still out of it, but he looked a bit more comfortable and even less pale than he had been that morning so Zack felt hopeful that he would be in a good condition to travel. He slept on the floor again that night, without the crusty old blanket which he folded and placed on the seat of the chair by the bed.

He woke up excited, ready to get back onto the road. He climbed up to his feet, cast a glance at Cloud to make sure he was still breathing, and headed out of the bedroom. As soon as he opened the door he knew something was wrong. He considered reaching for his sword, but didn’t want to scare the Todas if he was wrong. So, unarmed, he made his way to the kitchen, closing the door behind him to protect Cloud.

Shun and Mirei were both there, silently cooking breakfast. There was no music, no smiling or laughing. Zack felt like he had walked into a temple or somewhere that people had gathered to grieve and that he was intruding somehow. Mirei looked the worst. Her hands were trembling as he set the crockery out on the table and straightened out the place mats. She caught sight of Zack and turned pale with fright, clutching at her chest,

‘Oh, Zack!’ she gasped, patting her chest to calm herself down, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.’

‘That’s okay.’ He waved her off politely, ‘is everything okay?’

‘Fine.’ Shun answered curtly. ‘It’s time you and your friend left.’

Zack didn’t know what to say, ‘Oh, okay—that’s fine. We were planning to hit the road today anyway. Get out of your hair and all that…’ he trailed off as neither of them seemed to be listening.

They were so focused on their tasks that it was as if he had turned invisible or disappeared entirely.

‘Well, thank you both so much for your hospitality.’ He said anyway, ‘I don’t know what we would have done without…’  It was trivial, he realised. They weren’t listening. He decided to give up, get Cloud and get out of there as quick as he could.

He returned to the bedroom to find the door already open.

_Didn’t I close that?_

He pushed it slowly, watching for what or whoever was in there. A man was stood over Cloud. Dark hair, light skin, civilian clothes, no visible weapon. Zack sized him up before entering, treading as silently as possible to try and use the element of surprise to his advantage. Unfortunately, someone else clearly had that idea too and clouted him over the head with something heavy. He was knocked out instantly, hitting the floor just before the blackness took over.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I still don’t think we need to do this.’

‘Stop getting all worked up. You’re annoying me.’

‘These guys look military, man. They mean business.’

‘Are you serious? The blond’s as weak as a kitten and the other one went down like a lamp with one hit.’

‘You did hit him with a rifle though, boss.’

‘Still.’

Zack’s world was blurry and muffled. Everything was dull and his head was a raging ball of pain. He couldn’t see anything, he realised, his eyes covered by something. There was also something wrapped around his mouth so he couldn’t speak either. His hands were bound behind his back and tied to the back of a wooden chair. His ankles were tied to the legs of the chair so he really couldn’t move at all.

‘Boss, the tall one’s wakin’ up!’ A shrill and panicked voice erupted and Zack winced, his head pounding.

He could feet something wet on the back of his head. It was starting to dry and form a crust in his hair and he could only assume it was blood. There was blood on the back of his neck too, warm and sticky. He didn’t have to be a SOLDIER to know something was very seriously wrong.

A hand grabbed his chin and pulled it up sharply. ‘You’re in my house, understand SOLDIER?’ the voice was unfamiliar, but the breath was warm and tasted of smoke. ‘I don’t care what fake story you sold to those two old cretins. As far as I’m concerned you’re trespassing and we don’t take too kindly to strangers making themselves comfortable in our houses around here.’

‘No we don’t.’ The panicked voice had become significantly more confident now that it was shielded by the one with smoke on his breath.

Zack was calm. He was trained for this and he hardly imagined that two civilians could do much to him that he hadn’t suffered through before. His only worry was Cloud. He wasn’t a SOLDIER. He was still just a boy and very ill. It didn’t matter what they did to Zack, he knew he would survive, but he had to stop them from hurting Cloud.

 _Also_ , he wondered, _what happened to the Todas? Why did Smokey call it his house?_

‘Hey, are you even listening?’ His captor smacked Zack across the face. With his eyes, mouth and limbs restrained he wasn’t sure what response this guy was looking for. ‘You’re in our neck of the woods now.’

‘Yeah.’ The confident voice chimed in once more.

‘And you’ll follow our rules.’

‘Our rules, boy!’

‘If you don’t, you’ll face our own brand of justice’ The breath of smoke got really close to Zack, ‘and you’re not gonna like your sentence.’

 


End file.
